Anti-Timmy
by cosmowandaandpoof
Summary: Anti-Cosmo wants a new anti-fairy. While Cosmo and Wanda are trapped Timmy got a big choice to make. cover photo not mine. Going to update again once school is out
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not that good at writing the first chapter but here it goes:**

School was almost over and Timmy was running down the hallway from Francis.

Francis:"Get back here!"

Timmy:"I wish I was in my bedroom!" He was about to walk home anyways.

Timmy sat on his bed. Trixie once again ran from him, Francis beat him up during lunch and tried to after school, and Crocker gave him more F's.

Wanda:"Maybe this afternoon will be better."

Timmy went down to see if his parents were home. His Dad was plotting things to do to Dinkleberg and his Mom was reading a magazine.

Timmy Mom: "Your home early."

Timmy: I ran home and we got out a few minutes early."

Timmy's Dad: Guess who going partying tonight?"

Timmy: "All of us?"

Timmy's Dad: "Close! All of us but you."

Timmy's Mom: "Don't worry though! We got you your favorite babysitter Vicky!"

Timmy: "What? I hate Vicky!"

Timmy's Dad: "Oh well. She can't be that bad, anyways we're off!"

VIcky opened the door and said goodbye to Timmy's parents. The second they were gone, she started to torture Timmy like always.

Vicky: "Go clean the toliet Twerp!"

Timmy: "I wish Vicky would fall in a trapped door!"

Wanda and Cosmo waved there wands. Vicky was walking over to Timmy when she fell though the floor into the basement. Timmy left the toliet and went up to his room to finely play video games and relax.

Wanda: "Your going to have to get Vicky out of there eventually, before your parents get home."

Timmy: "I will. Today has been one of the worse days ever! I couldn't handle anymore of Vicky."

It was a bad week. Everyday Timmy has either got beat up or been having to do Vicky's work. It was started to get late so Timmy got in bed. Right before Timmy fell asleep, Anti Cosmo anti-poofed in and captured Cosmo and Wanda in a butterfly net.


	2. Big decision

Timmy: "What are you doing here? Let Cosmo and Wanda go!"

Anti-Cosmo: "Calm down Timithy. I just needed to ask you a question."

Timmy: "Fine, then are you going to let them go?"

Anti-Cosmo: Possibly. It depends on a few things."

Anti-Cosmo anti-poofed Wanda and his counterpart to his castle ,so Timmy couldn't save them and they couldn't talk Timmy out of anything.

Anti-Cosmo: "Know that they are gone. What do you think about Anti-Fairies?"

Timmy: "That your mean and evil fairies.

Anti-Cosmo "How can you be so sure?Wouldn't you like to have magical powers?"

Timmy: "You mean become Anti-Fairy? No!"

Anti-Cosmo: "I expected you to say that at first. Think about though. You can fly and get payback on everyone."

Timmy: "You are still evil!"

Anti-Cosmo- "maybe so, but your always the loser here. In Anti-Fairy world everyone would like you."

Timmy: "How do you know that?"

Anti-Cosmo- " Because I'm the leader of those nitwits, they will do anything I say. Don't you think you need a life change. Doesn't it get boring? The same routine of being the school idoit everyday? Then parents who do cool stuff without you. Don't forget about Vicky."

Timmy didn't know what to do. Being a Anti-Fairy could be fun but what about Cosmo,Wanda, and all the other fairies. He couldn't do that to them.

Timmy: "Ok, you do have a point, but I'm still not going to join your evil group of Anti-faires. Why do you want me to become one anyways."

Anti-Cosmo: "I will explain later. This is all you need to know right now: If you don't, then I will keep Cosmo and Wanda in my dungeon thats's surrounded by a butterfly net. I will leave them there for the rest of there internal lives with no food or water."

Timmy:What? You can't do that!"

Anti-Cosmo: Really? They can't get out and no one can save them. Don't believe me? Just try me."

Timmy: "I still won't become a Anti-Fairy! I'l find a way to save Cosmo and Wanda!"

Anti-Cosmo: "I can promise you that you won't be able to save them. If you really loved them, you would let them be free.

Timmy wondered if he really could save Cosmo and Wanda. What if he couldn't, Anti-Cosmo could do anything to them and they would be stuck there forever.

Timmy: "You promise to let Cosmo and Wanda go?"

Anti-Cosmo: "Of course Timithy.

Timmy: "Fine, then I will become a anti fairy."


	3. becoming one

Anti-Cosmo: "Yes!"

Anti-Cosmo and Timmy arrived in Anti-Cosmo's casstle. Cosmo and Wanda were still trapped in the butterfly net.

Timmy: "I thought you were going to let them go!"

Anti-Cosmo toke his Wand and made Timmy into a Anti-fairy. Cosmo and Wanda watched and were in shock. What was happening?, they wondered.

Timmy: "Ok. I did your part of the deal, now let them go!"

Wanda: "What deal? Timmy, what did you do?

Timmy: "I'm trying to save you. Anti-Cosmo promised to let you go if I became a anti fairy."

Anti-Cosmo: And, i will.

He grabbed the butterfly net off of them and anti-poofed them back to fairy world.

Anti-Cosmo: They are in fairy world. Are you happy now?

Timmy: I guess, but whats going on? Why did you want me out of all people to become a Anti-fairy? Don't I have to have a counter-part.

Anti-Cosmo: I'll explain later! Just stop asking so many questions.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed back in to save Timmy.

Anti-Cosmo: Get out of here!

Wanda: We have to be with Timmy. We're his Godparents.

Anti-Cosmo: That is where you are wrong. Timmy isn't a human anymore and only humans can have Fairy Godparents.

Wanda: Anti-fairies can't just make humans into one of them.

Anti-Cosmo: If they agree to it and they already know about magic then they can.

Wanda: I doubt that's true. Why haven't it ever happened before then?

Anti-Cosmo: Doubt it all you want. It's because no one with Fairy Godparents have ever wanted to become a Anti-fairy before.

Wanda: Timmy, you agree to this?

Timmy: I had to. If I didn't then Anti-Cosmo would have never set you free.

Wanda: You can't blackmail Timmy!

Anti-Cosmo was really getting pissed off now. Don't they know to stay away from his castle. Even most of the Anti-Faires were too scared to go near it.

Anti-Cosmo: Well, I did. Get out of here or you will be trapped again.

Cosmo: We are not leaving without Timmy!

Wanda:Right!

Anti-Cosmo swinged a butterfly net over them before they could poof out.

Timmy: Hey! you promised to let them go!

Anti-Cosmo: And I did, but then they were stupid enough to come back here. Not my problem.

Timmy: then I'l poof myself back to a human!

Anti-Cosmo: You can't! Even if you transform yourself to look like a human, you will still be a anti fairy. Your stuck like this forever!


	4. lying

Anti-Cosmo poofed Wanda and Cosmo into his dungeon. Wanda soon reliezed that they weren't alone. There was another Anti-fairy. She had curly hair in pig tails.

Anti-katie: Hello. I thought I was going to be alone forever!

Cosmo: Who are you?

Anti-Katie: I'm Anti-katie. I've been in here for a few weeks now.

Wanda: How did you get in here?

Anti-Katie: I stopped Anti-Cosmo from destroying one of my friends named Twinkle. I know thats not like a Anti-fairy to do something like that, but I was best friends with this fairy. I never stopped him from any of his other evil plans but he seemed to get really mad over the whole Twinkle thing. What about you guys?

Wanda: We tried to save our Godchild who was blacked mailed into being a Anti-Fairy.

Anti-Katie: But being a Anti-Fairy is fun. Especially on Friday the 13.

Wanda: So there's no way out of here?

Anti-Katie: Nope. Maybe if we weren't stuck in these chains, we would have a better chance.

The walls were made of solid stone, but painted black like the rest of the house.

Cosmo: Our wands are gone too!

Meanwhile Timmy was furious at Anti-Cosmo. He lied! Now Timmy was a Anti-fairy and Cosmo and Wanda were trapped.

Timmy:Hey! Where did they go?

Anti-Cosmo: Where everyone goes when they piss me off.

Timmy: Dungeon?

Anti-Wanda poofed in. She started to eat the couch pillow.

Anti-Wanda: Hey guys!

Anti-Cosmo: hello. Meet our new Anti Fairy, Timmy!

Anti-Wanda: Wasn't that weird looking bucktoothed kid named Timmy too?

Anti-Cosmo Yes you nitwit! This is Timmy! I turned him into a Anti-fairy.

Anti-Wanda: Oh.

Timmy: Let Cosmo and Wanda out now!

Anti-Cosmo: Let me think about it. No.

Timmy: Then a least let me see them.

Anti-Cosmo: If I let you see the two morons then will you shut up?

Timmy:Yes.

Anti-Cosmo:Fine then.

**HEY! I'M WRITING TWO STORIES RIGHT NOW SO IT'S KIND OF HARD TO KEEP THEM BOTH UPDATED. I LOVE ANTI-COSMO!**


	5. chapter 5

Anti-Cosmo made it so they could get out once they were in there and poofed in.

Timmy:Cosmo! Wanda! Are you ok?

Cosmo: We're fine.

Wanda was going to ask Timmy to help her come up with a plan to ecaspe but then she saw Anti-Cosmo floating a few steps away from Timmy. He didn't look like he had any intention of leaving Timmy alone with them or letting them go.

Anti-Cosmo: You have 1 minute left then we got to go meet all the other Anti-Fairies. Timmy hugged Wanda and Cosmo.

Wanda:We would hug you if our hands weren't hanging from this chain.

Timmy:It's ok. I didn't mean for this to happen. This is what I was trying to avoid!

Timmy started to cry, but then figuring out that Anti-fairies tears are acid, he stopped.

Wanda: We know sweetie. It's not your fault.

Anti-Katie: Anti-Cosmo, you can't still be mad at me about that one time.

Anti-Cosmo: Don't think I'm going to let you out after you ruined my plan. You have to be one of worse Anti-Fairy ever!

Anti-Katie: I'm sorry ,but that was my best friend.

Anti-Cosmo: You can't be friends with a fairy. That would be betraying the Anti-Fairies.

Anti-Katie gave up, knowing that there was nothing she could say that would make Anti-Cosmo be nice to her.

Anti-Cosmo: Times up Timithy! Lets go.

Timmy: Bye you guys.

Cosmo and Wanda: Bye Timmy.

Anti-Cosmo anti-poofed Timmy and himself back to the living room. Then put a spell on it so no one could get back in or out.

Anti-Cosmo: You need to start acting more like a Anti-fairy.

Timmy: No way! Unless you want to let Cosmo and Wanda go.

Anti-Cosmo: No, but if you don't do what I say, you will end up where every other fairy and anti fairy ,who didn't listen to me are.

Also I will be sure to never let Cosmo and Wanda out.

Timmy: Fine, I'll try to act evil.

Anti-Cosmo: I thought so. Come on, its time for the anti fairies to have a meeting.

Anti-Cosmo: Here's a good chance to act like everyone else.

Timmy: Whatever.

They walked into a room with a large table filled with anti fairies.

Anti-Cosmo: Hello everyone. Meet our new anti-fairy Timmy. He used to be a Cosmo's and Wanda's godchild.

The anti-fairies were surprised to see a new anti-fairy! There wasn't anyone new in thousands of years.

Anti-cupid: Hello,I'm anti-cupid. I make people hate each other.

Timmy: "Cool." He was extremely bored.

Timmy: "Can I leave now?"

Anti-Cosmo: "No."

Timmy: "How about now?"

Anti-Cosmo: "It's only been 5 seconds since you just asked that.

Timmy: "Maybe, I should go check on Cosmo and Wanda."

Anti-Cosmo was getting really mad at Timmy, but he knew he had to be nice to get Timmy on his side.

Anti-Cosmo: "No way. Now come on. Let's sit down." He tried to say it calmly. If he could earn Timmy's trust then Timmy might just help him with his new evil plan.

**Sorry if the in and out spell is confusing. What i'm trying to say is that Anti-Cosmo made it so no one can poof in or out of the dungeon unless he removes the spell which he did when Timmy and him went there. Anyways I've been busy lately so it might take a while to update all of my stories. Btw I do read all the reviews and if you asked me a question to do something. I did look at it, just ****have not been on here enough to answer back. Also I still figuring out how to do alot of stuff like forums and stuff. Right now I just know how to post,edit,review, and search for the most part. I hope you enjoy this story and the next chapter is going to be more interesting :)**


End file.
